Spirit of the Legendary White Wolf
by ShadowOkamiYokai
Summary: Harry was raised by his aunt and uncle because of what happened to his parents. Then all of the sudden this wolf appears out of nowhere and protects him from these bad guys. Then he's sent to a school that has thousands of people like him that have wolves
1. Prologue

**Hey, how's it going? This is the new version for this story and I'll be updating more frequently then I was before. This is a non-magic fic. I don't own either pokemon or harry potter characters. The only thing I'm using from pokemon is their types and attacks. Other than that, everything else belongs to me.  
**

**I hope you like this one better then the other one, and the two chapters after this one will be replaced.

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Inside a small cottage, in the middle of the woods, live the Potter family. There was James and Lily Potter, and their one year old son, Harry. They might seem like an ordinary family but they're actually not. James and Lily both hold a spirit of a wolf. Harry hasn't gotten his wolf spirit yet, but Jeams and Lily are still waiting.

Now, there are 18 types that a wolf spirit could be, they are: Earth(Grass), Fire, Water, Electric, Ground, Rock, Normal, Poison, Psychic, Steel, Ice, Flying, Ghost, Bug, Fighting, and Dragon. There are two others, Light and Dark, but those types are extremely rare. Whenever a Light wolf is born, a Dark one is born with it. But, they're only born every few millenia or so.

James walked outside and stood on the porch.

"Tide," he called.

A large wolf, made entirely out of water, appeared next to him.

_"Yes, James."_ Tide answered.

"It's been awhile since we talked like this isn't it?" James asked, sitting down on one of the steps.

Tide layed down next to him, _"Yes, it has been awhile. Of course, your mate, Lily, had a pup. So, I understand."_

James and Tide continued to talk with each other.

Lily came to the window and was about to call her husband, but stopped when she saw him talking to his wolf. So, she decided to leave him alone for awhile. Lily turned around and layed Harry down on the couch.

"Flare." she called.

A large wolf, made entirely out of fire, appeared near her.

_"Yes, Lily."_ Flare answered.

"Can you keep an eye on Harry, while I fix dinner?" Lily asked.

_"That's fine with me. I've always enjoyed watching him."_ Flare said, jumped onto the couch, and curled herself around the baby boy.

Lily smiled, "Thanks Flare."

_"Any time."_Flare said, watching her partner walk into the kitchen. She then layed her head down, closed her eyes, but kept her ears open.

James was about to comment on what Tide said, when the said wolf started growling. He looked out towards the yard adn stood up when he also felt the dark energy.

"Lily!" James yelled.

Lily came running to the door and opened it.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Lily asked worriedly.

"It's him, he's coming. Quickly, take Harry to the underground and stay there. Don't come out no matter what happens, until I come for you." James said.

"No! I'm not leaving you, I can help you." Lily said stubbornly.

"Lily, don't force me to put you down there." James said.

Lily said the determination in his eyes and nodded her head slowly. She then quickly ran back inside and grabbed Harry.

This caused Flare to wake up urgently and looked up at Lily with worry, _"What's the matter Lily?"_

"He's coming Flare. Let's hurry and get to the underground." Lily said, wrapping Harry in his blanket and running out the back door. Flare was following closely at her heals.

Meanwhile, James and Tide stood their ground as they watched Voldemort and his black wolf, Red, walk towards them.

"Where's the boy, Potter. All you need to do is give him to me and both you and your wife would live." Voldemort said.

"No. Tide, use Hydro Cannon!" James yelled.

Tide opened his mouth and a huge gush of water shot out towards Red.

Voldemort smirked, "You know what to do."

Red smirked, "With pleasure."

He used Midnight Shield and blocked the attack. He then sped towards Tide and bit the wolf on his neck.

Ride and James shouted in pain. Tide because he felt the pain inflected on him and James because of the connection he has with his wolf.

Red bit down hard and broke the wolf's neck, killing James also.

Voldemort laughed evilly, "That was just pathetic. I thought he would be more of a challenge. Well, I guess he wasn't. Let's just hope that the prophesy was right about this boy."

Red followed Voldemort to the backyard and used Shadow Ball to break open the two wooden doors. He smirked when he heard the bitch growl at him.

"Give me the boy." Voldemort said.

"No! Take me instead, please!" Lily begged.

Voldemort just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Red, use Lunar Beam(1)." Voldemort commanded.

Red opened his mouth and a silver ball started to form. Then the same colored beam shot out and towards Flare.

Flare used Fire Blast to try and hold it off but then was shot back and was stabbed through the back by one of the pitch forks.

Lily collasped when she felt the pain through their link. She then widened her eyes when she saw Harry glow bright white. The light moved in front of them and started to form the shape of a large wolf.

Unlike Red's midnight black colored fur and red eyes, this wolf was the total opposite. It had pure white fur with a tiny hint of silver here and there. The wolf's claws was a combination of light gray and silver, and it's eyes were just pure silver.

"Silver Fang(a/n: I know, it's a yugioh monsters name, but i really, really like the name.)." Lily weakly whispered.

The said wolf glanced towards her, "Don't worry Lily. I'll take good care of Harry. You can now live on spiritually in peace."

Lily weakly smiled happily and closed her eyes.

Voldemort backed away sligly when he recognized the wolf. But then smirked and stood his ground.

"I've been waiting for you to finally show up. I can now finally make your power belong to me and the whole world would be under my rule. Red, use Shadow Ball!"

Red opened his mouth and a black ball shot out of his mouth towards Silver.

Silver grabbed Harry by the blanket around him, and leapt out of the way. He then gently set Harry down and opened his mouth. A white ball of light started to form and grow larger and larger in size. When it finally reached a certain point, a beam shot out and hit Red directly. Both Voldemort and Red died and disappeared. The Underground started to shake violently and the ceiling started to break appart.

Silver grabbed hold of Harry's blanket and they both diappeared in a flash of light. They reappeared inside of an office and Silver looked around.

"Dumbledore!" Silver called.

The said old man came down from his bedroom upstairs. Albus widened his eyes when he saw who called him.

"It can't be, the legendary white wolf has finally come." Albus said, with awe written all over his face.

"I need your help. Voldemort has destroy the Potter's house and killed both James and Lily Potter. I came here, hoping that you would know where Harry should go." Silver said.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, I know where to take him. Thank you, Silver, for keeping him safe."

Silver nodded and vanished inside Harry's chest.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I hope you like it. I'm still working on Ch.1 so I'll update in on either Monday or Tuesday.**

**Thanks for reading, see ya in the next chapter.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: 15 years later

**Hey, how's it going? This is the new version for this story and I'll be updating more frequently then I was before. This is a non-magic fic. I don't own either pokemon or harry potter characters. The only thing I'm using from pokemon is their types and attacks. Other than that, everything else belongs to me.  
**

**I hope you like this one better then the other one, and the two chapters after this one will be replaced.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: 15 years later**

Harry was walking down the street towards school. He seemed like any normal person but he wasn't. If you looked closer to his forehead, you will see a lightningbolt shaped scar. Harry tells everyone that asks about it, that i happened in an accident when he was young.

He looked up when he heard his name called, and he smiled when he saw his two friends up ahead.

"Hey!" he called waving back.

For as long as he could remember, Harry, Magen, and Luke has been friends since grade school.

Harry ran up to them and slowed down so that they all walked the rest of the way to school.

"So, Ruri(pronounce: Roo-ree), how's it going?" Luke asked teasing.

Harry sighed, "Luke, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? You know i don't like it when you call me that."

"Yeah but it fits you(a/n: In case any of you were wondering; Ruri means emerald in japanese)." Luke said with a laugh.

Magen shook her head, "Don't mind him Harry. Ever since he started that Japanese class he's been given random people nicknames."

"I know." Harry said with a sigh.

They continued on walking to school and made it in time before the bell rang.

"Well, I'll see you guys at lunch, okay." Harry said.

"Yeah, I'll see you then Ruri." Luke said running off to class.

"Yeah, I'll see you then too. Oh, here. Andy wanted me to give this to you." Megan said smiling.

Harry blushed, "Really? I mean, I'm just surprised he answered back. He just doesn't seem like-"

Megan smiled, "Why because he turned down those other girls? Harry you're different from them, so don't worry so much about it."

Harry smiled when he was given the note.

"Thank you Megan." Harry said, still smiling and runs to class.

Once inside, he sighed when he made it in time for class.

"Hey Harry, how's it going?" the guys sitting behind him said, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders.

"Brendon, how many times have I told you that I'm not interested." Harry said, shrugging the arms off his shoulders.

Brendon just smiled and kissed the base of Harry's neck.

You see, Brendon is a quarter back for the schools football team. He is one of the 'popular' people that seem to be able to get whatever they want, whenever they want, and ever since Brendon has set his eyes on Harry, he's been trying to get the said teen as his boyfriend. Oh, and another thing, Brendon's dad is rich, and owns the largest company in London.

Now the reason why Harry wasn't with Brendon was because he didn't want to be shown off to other people like he was a prize won in a contest.

"Oh come on," Brendon said, "You know you want me. So stop acting like you don't and hook up with me."

Harry sighed, "I'm not acting like it. Now take your arms off of me and leave-"

"Is there a problem Mr. Davis?" a voice asked.

Both Brendon and Harry looked up and saw their English teacher, Mr. Bowles, looking back at them.

Brendon slowly unwrapped his arms from Harry's shoulder and shook his head, "No Mr. Bowles(a/n: another thing before I go, Mr. Bowles is like one of those cute young teachers), nothing is wrong."

Mr. Bowles smirked, "Well then, would you honor me on picking up where Miss Jones left off."

Brendon blushed slightly when he heard a few of the students laught silently, "Ummm..." He opened the book on his desk. He flipped through the pages for awhile before nervously looking back up at his teacher, "I... don't know where the... page is, sir."

A few more students started laughing, but stopped when Mr. Bowles gave them the look, "Well then, you need to pay more attention in class instead of messing with Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter, why don't you move to the front for now. Miss Jones you can continue one where you left off."

Amy continued reading, while Harry gladly gathered his stuff and moved to the front seat.

The bell rang 40 minutes later and the class started to leave.

"Mr. Potter, can I have a word with you?" Mr. Bowles asked.

Harry nodded and waited for everyone else to leave.

"Yes, Mr. Bowles?" Harry asked, walking towards his English teacher.

"You know, your a very find young man Harry." Mr. Bowles said.

Harry sighed, "Mr. Bowles, I thought we've already been through this."

"I said you can call me Chris when we're alone." he said, sitting on top of his desk. He raised his hand slowly and gently rubbed Harry's cheek with the back of his hand.

Harry took a step back, "I'm sorry, but we can't do this."

And with that said, Harry turned and left.

Harry headed to his art class, set his stuff next to his table and picked up a large sheet of paper off the middle table.

When he sat back down at his desk, he started drawing. He didn't know what he was drawing at first until he saw the shape of some sort of canine. So he continued adding to the picture until it turned out to be a wolf.

_Looks nice. Very detailed._ a voice said.

Harry jumped slightly, looking around to see if anyone was looking at him, but found most of everyone drawing, while others talked amongst each other.

'Who are you?' Harry thought.

The voice chucked, _You'll find out later. Now is not the time._

Harry nodded to himself and continued to draw.

'Okay. This is all a dream. I'm note hearing voices in my head, I'll wake up and be laying on my bed.' Harry thought.

The voice chuckled again, _No, your not hearing things. Let's just say that I'm a guardian. I'll explain more to you later._

Harry just calmly nodded his head and did a little more on his drawing.

The day went by pretty quickly in Harry's opinion and soon he was standing outside waiting for his friends.

"Harry?" a voice asked.

Harry turned and saw Andy walking towards him.

Any was like one of those popular, cute boys. He stood to be 5'10", had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He wore a light blue shirt with tan kaki pants.

"Hey Andy." Harry greeted shyly.

"Are you doing anything later today?" Andy asked.

"No, why'd you ask?" Harry wondered.

"Just wonderin' if you want to hang out. I'll walk you home so you can drop your stuff off." Andy said.

"I don't know..." Harry said.

"Harry!" "Ruri!"

Harry saw his friends running towars him.

"Hey Harry. Sorry if we made you wait long. Luke was to busy flirting with a new girl in his class." Megan said.

"What I can't help it if she's cute. I think she likes me." Luke said.

"Whatever. She looked like she wanted to-" Megan started, then she noticed Andy being there, "Oh, hey Andy. What are you doing here?"

Luke also took notice of the teen and smirked, "Yeah. What are you doing here hanging around Ruri?"

Andy smiled a little when he saw Harry blush, "I was just asking him if he wanted to hang out with me today."

Luke wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder, "Sorry, but Ruri's-"

"No! Harry wouldn't mind. Luke remember you wanted to show me a new game you've gotten yestarday?" Megan asked, pulling her friend away from the two.

"I did?" Luke asked, while being dragged away.

"Yeah. See ya later Harry." Megan said, dragging Luke away.

"Bye Ruri!" Luke waved.

"Stop calling me Ruri!" Harry yelled.

All he got was a laugh from his friend.

Andy watched Harry's friends go before facing him, "Are you ready to go?"

Harry led the way to his house. When they got to the house, Andy's cell rang.

"Uh... I'll wait out here." Andy said.

Harry nodded and ran inside. Once Andy made sure he wasn't around he answered his phone.

"Hello?" Andy greeted.

_"Did you talk to the boy yet?"_ asked the voice on the other end.

"Yeah. I'm standing outside his house right now." Andy said.

_"Excellent. Just make sure you stay close to him."_

"Alright. Are you sure that he possesses _that_ spirit? He doesn't seem the type," Andy said looking up at Harry's bedroom window.

The voice chuckled, _"Yes, I'm sure. Remember to never underestimate someone."_

Andy rolled his eyes. He looked over when he heard the door open and saw Harry come out.

"Alright I gotta go. I'll call back later to give you my report." Andy said. He quickly closed his cell and fakely smiled to Harry.

"Who were you talking to ?" Harry asked.

"Oh, just one of my parents. They just called me, asking where I was." Andy said smiling.

"Oh. Do they want you to go back?" Harry asked wit a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"No. They just told me that they were going to work." Andy said.

"Okay. So where do you want to go?" Harry asked.

"How about the arcade? Heard they have some new games there." Andy suggest.

"Sure. I'm fine with that." Harry said.

* * *

**Alright, that's all I'm going to put down for now. I have more written for this chapter but I decided to end it here so that the rest of the second chapter would go the third one.**

**Please tell me what you think thus far, I really like reading your reviews.  
**


	3. SORRY! AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for not updating this for so long, but sadly I can't continue this fic. If any of you want to continue this fic, then feel free. You can even change somethings if you want to match the way you write things. So, for those of you that want to continue this, go ahead. When someone says they want to continue it, I'll give you their penname, that way you can read it from them. After that, this fic would be deleted from my profile. Once again, **


End file.
